The Birth of Laria
The Birth of Laria is the first chapter of The Birth of a World fantasy roleplaying story. This chapter is still open, so you can add your characters and contributions to this story. The setting is the new Laria world. For rules and overview, see The Birth of a World =Characters= * Goddess Larin, one of the Gods of Laria played by User:Mighty Erick * God Aleos, one of the Gods of Laria played by User:Mighty Erick * The twelve pythias, daughters of Larin, played by User:Mighty Erick * The goddess of Earth has not been assigned. You can take this character!!! * God Zibeon, one of the Gods of Laria played by User:Eanlav =The Birth of Laria= As you know, the Earth was the most beautiful on Universe, plentiful of life and joy. Yet, it was, because it is not anymore. The Goddess Larin cries. She lies over the burning hearth of a little home, near the forest. She knows it will never be the same. Even the fire has been corrupted, and there are too few places on Earth where the goddess can burn as she wishes, because there are not tranquil fire places at home anymore. Children do not find for wood at the forests anymore, because they can use gas, artificial wood and any other man-build stuff, and, as the fires of home are not linked to the savage life, they are not sacred anymore (and a deing goddess only can burn on sacred flames, you know). She looks at a little girl who is looking at the flames where she (goddess) is secretly burning. After few minutes, the child falls asleep, soothed by the sweet heat of the fire. Goddess Larin: Oh, little child. Thank you for enjoying the savage heat of these fires. I still remember those glad times when you ask me to bless your homes. Oh, child... In the name of those times, I bless you... you will have a long and joyful life, I will transform your heart into the one of a princess or nymph, so receive my sacred fire in your chest, child Suddenly, a cloud of ardent ashes springs from the fire and falls over the dreaming girl. She begins to smile in her dreams, she can feel the blessing of the goddess falling over herself. Now the goddess goes away, that was her last blessing... Goddess Larin: Bye, bye, Earth, bye, bye. I will not look at you anymore. You are not longer of mine, you are of those who hate everything. God Aleon: Are you leaving? Goddess Larin: Yes. I can not live here anymore. It is a horrible place. Anyway, humans have forgotten us. We are no longer needed here anymore God Aleon: And... Where will you go? Goddess Larin: I will go the void, and, there, I will give birth a new world, of fire and light, like a Sun, instead this boring world of water and rock. I do not want to feel lonely... You know... Would you accompany me? It will be a great adventure God Aleon: No. I still enjoy this planet... A little... At least Goddess Larin: OK. Anyway, I quit. Bye, bye... If you change your mind, you are welcomed, you know God Aleon: OK... Bye, Good Luck The goddess goes to the void. And... There is only void, of course Goddess Larin: Well, it is time to work... Ooooohhh!!! The goddess cries, it is somewhat painful. The womb of the goddess begins to get bigger and bigger, and she begins to look like pregnant woman. Her serpent�s heads violently exhale fire and lava as the goddess cries and yells. After some time, the �childbirth� begins, and from the deepest of the goddess begins to flow a river of fire and flames. Finally, a sea of fire and flames is created from horizon to horizon. The goddess has given birth a new world, but it is still a very simple creation. She dances during many years, celebrating her creation, but after some time she begins to feel lonely. As the god Aleon never came, she decided to make her companions by herself. She comes back to Earth, and, beginning with the last child she blessed, she lets her snake-heads to swallow twelve little girls: the most gentle, cute and smart she can find. She comes back to her world. Again, her virginal womb is pregnant on fire, and a cloud of fire and smoke springs out from the deepest of the goddess. Twelve girl-like winged spirits appears, they are her daughters, the pythias. They have serpents instead hair too, and teeth, eyes and tongue of snakes, despite their awesome beauty. Their wings are just like flames of fire. They barely resemble the girls that were swallowed by the goddess, because they have born again as fire spirits, just like a phoenix would do, thakns to the goddess�s will. Goddess�s fire burnt them to ashes, and the same fire lets them to rise again from their ashes. Goddess Larin: Oh, my daughters... You will be my companions that will expel my loneliness Pythias: As you wish, our mother. We will never leave you alone So they have great celebrations, and their lives become plenty of joy and gladness. They all love to dance and sing, and that world of fire becomes the world of the dance after short time After some time, Aleon come back God Aleon: Hello, I got bored too, and I decided to accompany you... Are you ok? I hope you did not get too sad and lonely without me... But.. Who are they? Goddess Larin: They are my daughters, princesses of the fire God Aleon: So... You kidnapped girls and swallowed them just to be able to give them birth again from your fiery sacred womb, turning them into your daughters and spirits of fire. Isnt? The goddess is somewhat ashamed. Goddess Larin: They are better standing here, you know. Earth is full of hate and craziness, and it would corrupt these chaste girls God Aleon: I will not discuss that. You are a goddess and you can do anything you want to... Goddess Larin: Then... Will you stay here? This family needs a father God Aleon: Of course. You know I love you Goddess Larin: And you know I am meant to be a virginal goddess God Aleon: Who says? Goddess Larin: I say God Aleon: Oh... You say Goddess Larin: Anyway, you can help my daughters to design this world. I am really tired after having two parturitions. God Aleon: OK. Pythias: Will be you our father? God Aleon: Something like that... I will give you the power of the breeze, so you can create storms and rains. Aleon blows over the pythias a white cloud, and they all get eagle-wings and tails. However, the feathers remain fiery. God Aleon: OK... That is all... Goddess Larin: Go, daughters... Create anything you can. One of the pythias takes one of her feathers and creates a beautiful phoenix. Soon, the pythias begins to fill the airs of that fiery world of phoenixs and similar fire birds. They also create clouds but those dark clouds instead raining rain they rain fire. God Aleon: It will be a very weird world, if you ask me. I think we will need the other elements to create a more equilibrated world. Larin agrees, a world only of fire and wind will be really monotone. So Aleon goes back to Earth to find for the other gods and invite them to this new creation, and then... God Zibeon: Greetings fellow god. How is Larin, if I may ask? God Aleon: Oh there you are Zibeon! Larin is fine and we've manage to create a whole new world for us. God Zibeon: A new world you say? How delightful! (You can create your characters to continue this story!!!) =Next= Thread not ended yet =See also= No related threads have being created yet Category:Laria